


(Tomorrow’s just a day away.)

by softly (alexenglish)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 50 First Dates Fusion, Anterograde Amnesia, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/pseuds/softly
Summary: You are the love of my life so far.





	(Tomorrow’s just a day away.)

**Author's Note:**

> [a softer world project](http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com/asofterworld)

 

Taking Niall to the aquarium will probably get old at some point.

One of these days, Louis _might_ not care about the look on Niall’s face when he gets to see the Great Barrier Reef tunnel, or the way he gasps softly when Bella the beluga presses her melon head against the glass when they go below the dolphin experience, or the way he laughs delightedly when Alfred flaps at his legs when they visit the penguins.

Today is not that day. It probably won’t be the next time, either. Louis knows it’ll come, but it won’t be anytime soon. This is the sixth time Niall’s come after hours, and it’s still just as stupidly sweet to see the way he reacts as it was the first five times.

Louis knows it’s because there’s all these _unexpected_ feelings. Feelings that haven’t been examined _too_ closely for a multitude of reasons. Those reasons mainly being that the whole brain injury, memory thing is still tripping Louis out beyond belief. There’s enough to think about when it comes to dating Niall. Unexpected feelings adds a whole lot more to that plate.

Currently, they’re in the ‘Bizarre and Beautiful’ section of the aquarium where they keep the octopi, and the lionfish, and the flamboyant cuttlefish. The overhead lights are completely dark, but the room’s lit up by the lights lining the tanks. Niall’s painted in a teal glow. Louis’ heart feels weird and achy looking at him.

They don’t bother looking away when Niall glances over, smiling already. “Have we done this before?” Niall asks. He asked the second time they were here as well, and the third. The other times, he was content with it being the first visit.

The first visit he could remember, anyway.

“Couple of times,” Louis says, grinning.

“Why do we keep doing it, then?” Niall laughs out loud.

Louis shrugs, “I dunno.” It’s a lie, really. The best part about bringing Niall to the aquarium is watching Niall’s face light up over, and over, and over when he sees something he loves. Niall’s so into fish, it’s almost embarrassing. Or it would be, if Louis weren’t into fish even _more_ than that.

“I don’t believe you,” Niall says.

“Don’t call me on my shit,” Louis warns. “Acting like you know me.”

“I do, don’t I?” Niall asks, raising an eyebrow. A warm, pleased feeling settles at the bottom of Louis’ stomach even as Niall goes on, “I might not remember yesterday, but -- it’s different with you.”

Louis’ pulse jumps, excited and nervous. Niall hasn’t said anything about this before.

“How so?” Louis asks carefully. They’re dying to know, but it’s always safer to give Niall space when he’s talking about his memory shit. Sometimes it’s easy. He’ll make light of it and let Louis tease him. Other times it’s tense, too serious for Louis to be comfortable with.

There’s still a lot they’re learning about it -- about Niall. It’s not like they get a new Niall everyday, every memory reset, but sometimes their Niall is more angry, or more sad, or more confused. Sometimes their Niall doesn’t want anything to do with Louis, with the video, with remembering in a way that’s not remembering at all because he _can’t_ remember.

Today seems like a good day, though. Louis got a text right after Niall woke up and watched his video, wanting to get breakfast. It was slow at first, Niall sort of just stared at Louis over pancakes and frowned a lot. But eventually there were questions. Eventually, Niall wrinkled his nose and asked, “and we’re _dating_?” so incredulously Louis nearly choked on their eggs.

“I don’t know,” Niall answers, after a long silence. He turns to Louis and smiles softly. It’s terribly fucking cute. “It’s a feeling, y’know.”

“I’m flattered,” Louis says truthfully, watching as Niall ducks his head shyly and clears his throat.

“I guess you should be,” he says, turning back to the octopus in its tank. A new rescue that Louis hasn’t had a chance to name. Maybe they’ll ask Niall to think of a name later. After they’re done with this sweet, profound moment they’re having.

“What’s the feeling feel like?” Louis asks, drifting closer. “Hopefully, it’s a good one. Is it a good feeling?”

“Maybe,” Niall says.

“Is it a warm feeling?” Louis reaches for Niall, tugs him closer so they’re pressed together. They slip their fingers under the hem of Niall’s shirt to touch his stomach, the course hair above his waistband.

“Warm?” Niall laughs as Louis tickles him, squirming until they stop.

Louis sinks into Niall’s side as his arm circles Louis’ waist. “Fluttery?” Louis asks, their own stomach fluttering at the suggestion.

Niall squeezes their hip. “Are you asking me if you give me butterflies?”

“Yeah, kinda,” Louis replies, leaning into him more. “Do I?”

“Yeah, kinda,” Niall parrots.

Louis whirls around, nearly knocking heads with Niall because they’re so close. Niall doesn’t loosen his hold on Louis’ waist, so they don’t bother backing up. The two of them are _very_ close.

They stare at each other for a moment.

One of these days, the gentle way Niall looks at Louis will stop surprising them. One of these days, Louis will meet Niall’s eyes and see that soft smile, and their heart won’t try to leap out of their throat. Eventually, they won’t squirm when they hold eye contact for too long -- uncomfortable in the raw vulnerability. Eventually, it won’t be a big deal that even though Niall has no recollection of meeting Louis before, most days he’s willing to be Louis’ boyfriend.

Today is not that day. That day probably won’t come anytime soon. Louis is still a little confused, and a little stunned, and a lot grateful for the way they feel when Niall holds them just so.

“You know what’s neat?” Louis asks quietly.

“What’s neat?” Niall asks.

“You don’t forget my pronouns.”

“What?” Niall laughs.

“You forget me like, every single day, but you get my pronouns right.” When Niall frowns, Louis goes on, “You didn’t at first. You had to learn -- everyone does -- but you learned.”

“I didn’t realize,” Niall says, still frowning.

“I think I’m in love with you,” Louis replies, like that’s the sensible thing to do here.

Instead of jerking away, Niall’s hold on them tightens. “Why do you say that?” Niall asks. Not surprised or upset, just curious. He rolls his eyes when Louis shrugs. “There has to be a reason.”

“I have a feeling.”

 _You might have the same feeling_ , Louis thinks, but he doesn’t say it. He doesn’t want to make the situation any more weird than it already is.

“What if you’re wrong?” Niall asks. It’s a serious question.

“If I'm wrong, I just won't remind you tomorrow,” Louis says.

Niall will fall asleep and forget this whole conversation happened. Niall will wake up and he won’t remember this -- the way he’s holding onto Louis so tightly, the way his voice is trembles when he asks:

“And if you're right?”

He won’t remember the way Louis presses a kiss to his mouth, firm and no-nonsense. He won’t remember the surprised noise he makes, or the way he grips at Louis’ shirt and keeps them close. He won’t remember any of it, and that _hurts_.

Every bit of it makes Louis ache when they think about it for too long. Having all these memories of Niall that Niall doesn’t have. Knowing Niall in so many ways, but not knowing Niall at all -- because can they really know Niall if he doesn’t know _them_?

“I'll remind you everyday for as long as you want,” they say, because they don’t want the doubts or insecurity, they want Niall.

“I don't understand why you're going through all this trouble,” Niall says, softly sighing into another kiss. Louis keeps him close for awhile, keeps kissing him and kissing him and kissing him, not knowing how to say what they want to say.

All of this might get old at some point.

One of these days, it might end up hurting more than Louis can handle. It might end up being too sad, or too frustrating, or too exhausting. It might not be worth it to keep reminding Niall of everything he’s forgotten. It might not be worth it to be the only one who _remembers_ , but Louis doesn’t ever want that day to come.

“I just have a good feeling about it,” Louis says.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com/post/168847684332/tomorrows-just-a-day-away-nialllouis-14k)


End file.
